battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Questions Answered
* * * * * * |loser = * |previous = The Liar Ball You Don't Want |next = BFB 9 |youtube = v0aB4IWiDfs |cake = Firey Speaker Box's pieces}}'Questions Answered '''is the 8th episode of ''Battle for BFDI, and the 39th episode overall of the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series. It was released on March 10, 2018. Vote count Deaths *8-Ball is crushed by the moon. *Firey Speaker Box is torn apart as the prize. Continuity references *Donut using Firey Speaker Box as cake references what Firey Speaker Box did to Donut back in Get in the Van, as he explains that it’s just “tit-for-tat”. *When Free Food was up for elimination, Eraser poses the same way as in Paper Towel. *At the beginning, Gelatin was trying to eat Fries's fries and then analyzed them just like in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 and Welcome Back. *Changes to characters from past episodes are still present. **Bomby is still half-exploded from Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. **Bottle still has her fortune cookie from Fortunate Ben. **Cloudy is still taped from Fortunate Ben. **Saw is still missing her handle from Getting Teardrop To Talk. **The members of (except Balloony) are still orange from Four Goes Too Far. **Woody is still dented from The Liar Ball You Don't Want. **Tree is still in Bottle from The Liar Ball You Don't Want. *The answer "Glue" for question 3 is a reference of BFDIA 5. Trivia *This was the first time lost a member. *8-Ball was the third male contestant eliminated in a row, along with Loser and Roboty. *Via the factor of Four, Donut might be able to recover contestants. **If this is the case, he did not display this ability. *8-Ball's elimination is coincidental, considering that the number 8 is on him and that he was eliminated in BFB 8. This would be the second coincidental elimination in a row. * will be the last team to be UFE. *The least and most voted contestants are both voiced by Cary Huang. *This episode has the person with the most votes as having the smallest proportion of all total votes, at just 21.6%. *The thing inside Fries's head could possibly be X. **If this is so, it is unknown how he did it, nor do we know if Four can do the same. *When Grassy goes to Donut's mouth, The "Roblox Death Sound" effect was used. **But when his teammates join him, the old "Minecraft Hurt Sound" is used. *Firey Speaker Box makes a cameo, but it now reveals that he is dead. **This might be a reference to Get in the Van, when Donut himself is chopped into pieces by the speaker box. *This is the second time voting icons have been revealed of contestants who weren't up for elimination in the episode. The first time was in Getting Teardrop to Talk with Book and Ice Cube's icons. *In iance's voting screen, the letters aren't ABCDEFG, but IJKLMNO *Puffball isn't bandaged anymore because used it to make the fake buzzer in order to make iance lose. *The black fume emitted from 8-Ball after his death makes a person always says "eight", which affected Saw. **The answer of "The past tense of eat" is "ate", and it is pronounced same as "eight", therefore Saw mistakenly got it right. *This is the first time in BFB that the votes have gone down. *some of the contestants are still dead and and most of them haven't changed like in BFB 7 but needle managed to be detached from naily. *This is the first BFB episode where a character breaks the fourth wall (not including when the ones that are UFE are revealed), which is ironic because this is season 4. *If Pencil, Leafy, Bracelety, Liy, didn't die when they got sucked by Four then 8-Ball is possibly the first contestant to die in the elimination. **8-Ball is the first Male contestant to die onscreen when he's got eliminated. **He is also the first Male contestant to die in the elimination (Loser is trap in Jawbreaker and Roboty is nowhere). Rankings These rankings are based on the person who said the correct answer first on their respective team. # - Answered by Pen # - Answered by Cloudy # - Answered by Cake # - Answered by Barf Bag # - Answered by Golf Ball # - Answered by Saw # - Answered by Bubble; originally up for elimination, but declared safe after Match showed the footage # - Answered by Stapy; originally safe, but declared up for elimination after Match showed the footage Goofs *At 4:55, Woody has no arms. **Pie can also be seen with no limbs, and Basketball has no legs. *During the beginning of the challenge, Flower looks a bit smaller than usual. **This also the case for Lollipop. *During the beginning of the challenge, Firey is not burning. *For a brief frame at 5:41, Bubble's mouth is not colored in. *At 10:02, Match is bigger than usual. *At 9:41, Bubble's mouth is grey. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Future Episodes Category:Delayed